Guard Dogs
The Guard Dogs are a group of humanoid-dog monsters who serve in the Royal Guards of the Underground. They are in charge of patrolling Snowdin Town for fallen humans while upholding the peace in this snowy environment. The group is composed of Dogamy, Dogaressa, Doggo, Greater Dog, and Lesser Dog. Appearances The members of the Guard Dogs take similar appearances to a white dog (like the Annoying Dog). However, while most of the Guard Dogs have pure white fur, Lesser Dog's fur is more of a light brown. Dogamy and his wife Dogaressa both dress in black cloaks and dark sandals. Each of them carrying around a large ax on their backs, with Dogamy's ax having angry eyes while Dogaressa's axe has wide eyes with eyelashes. Dogamy's face can be identified by his cowlick hairstyle and gray moustache. Doggo wears a pink sleeveless shirt, yellow pants with brown spots, a black belt with a buckle, and black sandals. He also carries around a pair of light blue swords. Greater Dog wears a large, bulky steel armor (despite actually being the size of a normal-sized dog). His armor's wrists have dog faces on them. His long spear also has a dog face on its tip. Lesser Dog wears dark leather armor. She carries around a long sword and a steel shield that has the deltarune symbol on it. Personalities The Guard Dogs are loyal members of the Royal Guards, being dutiful and obedient to their king Asgore as well as to their superior in the Royal Guards, Undyne. These dogs work together in order to get their job done, may it be protecting the Underground or capturing a human being. However, they are prone to easily being distracted by things that ordinary dogs like, from catching sticks to being petted. In addition, all the Guard Dogs rely on their sense of smell in order to identify monsters and humans (as dogs have limited eyesight when compared to human eyesight). This causes them to mistake identities of the people and monsters around them if the latter were to mask their sense with another smell. Each of the Guard Dogs has a unique trait to them. Dogamy and his wife Dogaressa are love-dovey, relying on each other while not being afraid to show their affection for each other in public. Doggo has the worst eyesight out of all the Guard Dogs because he is unable to see anybody who is not moving. This scenario is worsen due to him only being able to attack moving targets with his magic swords with light-blue attacks. Greater Dog loves to get attention from other people. In addition, while he may have the largest armor, his real body makes him the smallest of the Guard Dogs. Lesser Dog has a strange ability to stretch her neck longer and longer when she is being pet. Her neck can even extend to the sky and back. Songs Sing In * Guard Dogs Approaching Gallery Narrator-Guard Dogs 1.jpg|Doggo bewildered from being petted by someone who wasn't moving. Narrator-Guard Dogs 2.jpg|The Guard Dogs being distracted by a thrown stick. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters